In an oil-cooled compressor, lubricating oil is jetted to a rotor part so that cooling of devices and sealing of compressed gas at the rotor part are performed. Therefore, the compressed gas discharged from the oil-cooled compressor includes the lubricating oil.
An oil separate and collect device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 separates and collects lubricating oil from compressed gas. The oil separate and collect device in Patent Literature 1 has a horizontally elongated container. Therefore, a top face part of the container can function as an installation space for a compressor body or the like. Accordingly, in a case where the oil separate and collect device having the horizontally elongated container is used, an oil-cooled compressor can be made compact in comparison with a case where an oil separate and collect device having a vertically elongated container is used.
However, in the oil separate and collect device having the horizontally elongated container, oil level bubbles when compressed gas, which has flown into the container, is sprayed to the oil level of oil in the container. Therefore, oil droplets or bubbles including oil are generated in compressed gas. Furthermore, since the distance between the outlet of compressed gas and the oil level is small in the horizontally elongated container, the generated oil droplets or oil bubbles are carried on flow of gas around the outlet and flow out of the container. Therefore, the oil separation efficiency of the oil separate and collect device lowers.
Hence, an idea for reducing the oil amount included in compressed gas to the design standard is to install a plurality of oil separating elements on the downstream side of an oil separate and collect device. However, such a case increases the manufacturing cost.